


Re:Tweet

by were1993



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, just all of my cc/twitter request, some of them are 3 sentences and some of them are small ficlets LMAO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 13,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were1993/pseuds/were1993
Summary: All my CC/Twitter requests.





	1. gyuhap + HP Au

**gyuhao + HP AU**

**\---**

Xu Minghao isn’t nervous.

He’s only eight thousand one hundred and thirty-six kilometers away from home, riding a train to take him to a magical school he didn’t know existed until a month ago.

Sitting alone in his compartment, Minghao is not nervous.

He bravely charged through the fireplace—what did they call it? The Floo Network?—into London’s magical society, alone. He went shopping in Diagon Alley with his list and a small book of simple English phrases for tourists, alone. He found his way to Platform 9 ¾ with his trolley of oddly shaped packages and owl. Alone.

Muggleborn Minghao is entirely at ease and not terrified in the—

“Hi, is anyone sitting here?”

Minghao looks up just in time to see the other boy trip over his robes and tumble onto the compartment floor. Oh, he’s Asian was the only thing Minghao managed to glean before the boy went down face first.

Any other day, Minghao might have reached out to catch the boy, but startled from the sudden entrance, Minghao did the exact opposite. He retreated, pulling his feet up to the seat to avoid being squished.

“You good?” Minghao asks, testing out the English words on his tongue. The language translating charm is still new and sits awkwardly on his tongue. “Are you okay?”

The fall itself didn’t look too bad. At most, the other boy might have bruised knees, scraped palms, and probably a bruised ego.

“I’m okay,” the other boy mumbles to the floor. His ears are bright red, and when he looks up, the boy’s face is flushed pink. “Uh, you hurt?”

“No, but you are,” Minghao says. He offers a hand. “Sorry, I didn’t catch you.”

“I wouldn’t catch me either,” the boy shrugs, taking Minghao’s hand. “I’m Kim Mingyu by the way.”

“Xu Minghao,” Minghao says, tugging the other up. After brushing his robes off, Mingyu collapses onto the seats across the way. Minghao watches the other fiddle with the fabric of his robes. “Nervous?”

“Yeah, terrified,” the other laughs, and Minghao smiles.

He can relate to that.

(Kim Mingyu is in awe at how brave his new friend is: Minghao, a Muggleborn, takes everything the magical world throw at him in stride.

Minghao is daring—not only crossing the continent on his own but entering a foreign world head first without looking back—and Mingyu wishes he could be more like that.

Mingyu is a half-blood, and he’s still ridiculously nervous. Growing up in the quiet neighborhoods of Anyang, Mingyu has had little to no exposure to the magical world. He’s grown up watching his mother charm the house and brew healing potions, but the thought of going to Hogwarts is just terrifying.

However, the thought of going to Hogwarts with a friend is a little better.

Minghao is on the quiet side, but he listens to Mingyu ramble with an exasperated smile. They share sweets and looks of shock as Mingyu’s chocolate frog makes a successful escape out of the open window. They stare wide-eyed as some upperclassmen burst into their compartment—“I swear to Merlin, if I find you Jeon Wonwoo!” the redhead yells, throwing open the door, and only backing away sheepishly when a shorter boy with a Prefect’s badge passes by with a grimace. “Oh come on, Jihoonie, you can’t tell me I can’t be mad. He charmed my hair to change colors with my mood.” They squish against the window together as their compartment is suddenly filled with upperclassmen bickering—“Okay, everyone get out! You’re scaring the first years!”—and then emptying at the same alarming rate.

Mingyu catches Minghao’s eye and shrugs. He has no idea what happened either — a pause. Then laughter, giggles, chuckles, and Mingyu hopes they can stay friends.

“Oh, are you sure child?” the Sorting Hat asks.

Yes, I want to be in the same house as Myungho, Mingyu thinks resolutely. He catches a glimpse of Minghao being welcomed by his new family, and he wants to be a part of it.

“This is very different than what I would expect, but maybe I shouldn’t have been surprised,” the Sorting Hat muses. “If that is what you want then—”)

**\---**


	2. kwanhao + pasteries

**kwanhao + pasteries**

**\---**

It’s November, it’s almost Minghao’s birthday, and Boo Seungkwan can’t bake.

He knows this so he enlisted the help of someone who can, but Mingyu’s too preoccupied beating flirting with his boyfriend via text to pay attention. And that is how Seungkwan mistook salt for sugar—the most devastating cliché mistake to make.

Seungkwan even checked twice, tasting for the salt and sugar, but when he looked away to recheck the recipe, he managed to grab the wrong container. He blames Mingyu for not labeling his containers and tells the elder this.

“It was your own fault for not paying attention,” Mingyu shrugs, typing away at his phone. Seungkwan fakes a punch and smiles in satisfaction when Mingyu flinches.

He stares at the cupcakes on the tray and sighs. They look pretty—with the letters for HAPPY BDAY and a heart written in frosting—but after a tentative bite and lots of choking, Seungkwan could never subject Minghao to this.

Seungkwan’s not sure what kind of expression he had, but it breaks Mingyu out of their usual bickering with quiet offers to start over again.

“We don’t have enough time,” Seungkwan says. He looks at the clock on the oven with a grimace. They decided to do the birthday party at Mingyu’s apartment, and everyone is currently out distracting Minghao for him.

“One way to a man’s heart is through his stomach,” Soonyoung insisted. He was the one to encourage Seungkwan to do something for Minghao’s birthday. “Pining is going to get you nowhere. You gotta go get him!”

But salty cupcakes are probably not what Soonyoung was referring to. These cupcakes would be good for a prank video but not for a birthday present—and not to confess with. Seungkwan deflates a little.

It’s not meant to be.

“It’s not that bad—” Mingyu tries, but a loud shout from the front door interrupts him.

Seungkwan tries to shove the cupcakes into the trash, and Mingyu grabs the tray to stop him. The elder manages to get a hold of the cupcakes and holds the tray high above the other’s head.

“I swear to God I will kick you if you don’t—!” Seungkwan whisper-shouts.

“It’s your hard work!” Mingyu whisper-shouts back.

“The only person I would subject those cupcakes on is you,” Seungkwan hisses, jumping to knock the cupcakes down.

“He’s always been more of an appreciating-the-effort kind of person,” Mingyu says in a hushed voice. “As his best friend, I swear Myungho will like it!”

“What would I like?”

Seungkwan freezes and stares at the newcomer in shock. Minghao tilts his head at the comical scene in front of him—Seungkwan on his tippy toes, trying to reach for a tray high above him in Mingyu’s outstretched arms.

“Is Mingyu being a brat?” Minghao asks. “I can knock him down a few notches.”

“Hey!” Mingyu whines. Shoving Seungkwan behind him, he brings the cupcake tray back down and shows them to Minghao. “I just wanted to save these! Seungkwan made them for you!”

“Hey—!” Seungkwan chokes, but Mingyu’s back is like a giant, unyielding mountain.

“You made them for me?” Minghao asks, peering around Mingyu. The other’s bright smile momentarily blinds Seungkwan, but he’s startled into action when Minghao plucks one of the cupcakes off the tray—the one with a sloppily drawn heart.

“Myungho-hyung, please don’t—!”

Minghao takes a bite, and Seungkwan gasps. He watches in horror as the other chews.

“They’re good,” Minghao says, taking another bite.

“I—please don’t eat another bite,” Seungkwan rambles. “I accidentally used salt instead of sugar. They’re going to give you high blood pressure, and oh my god, the frosting must be salty too then. I’m sorry! I wanted to throw them away before you came back but Kim Mingyu—”

“I hate to agree with Mingyu, but he’s right: I like them,” Minghao shrugs. He finishes the cupcake and licks the crumbs off his fingers. “And you’re sweet enough already.”

Seungkwan flushes. Did he just—?

“Oh whoa, smooth,” Mingyu whistles.

“I’m just stating facts,” Minghao shrugs with forced nonchalance, glaring at Mingyu.

“Do you know what’s sweeter?” Mingyu asks with a mischievous smile. “Kisses.”

Seungkwan makes a noise in the back of his throat and tries to hit Mingyu for real. With surprising agility, the taller man dashes out of the kitchen crackling manically.

“But do you know what would be even sweeter than kisses?” Minghao asks.

“Huh?” Seungkwan squeaks. He’s suddenly terrified he’s reading too much into everything. What if Minghao was just his usual charming self? What if he wasn’t flirting with Seungkwan, what if, what if—

“Kisses from you.”

And Seungkwan disagrees: Minghao’s kisses are the sweetest.

**\---**


	3. seokwoo + ice cream shop

**seokwoo + ice cream shop**

**\---**

Wonwoo walks into the ice cream parlor and frowns.

He expects the inside to be cooler than the sweltering summer heat outside, but instead of a refreshing chill of the air conditioners, he feels like he just teleported to Antarctica. Wonwoo glances at the icicles forming on the edge of the display boards, and his frown deepens.

Dressed in a tee and thin jeans, Wonwoo steels himself for the freezing cold and takes purposeful steps into the back of the store. The employee lounge was empty, and the bathroom door was frozen shut.

“Seokmin?” Wonwoo calls through chattering teeth, but no one answers. He tries again louder. He’s not dressed for the current temperature. His expression hasn’t changed, but loud worries are bouncing around Wonwoo’s mind.

His bright and cheery fiancée, Lee Seokmin, is gifted with control over ice. It came as a surprise to everyone. No one could believe that Seokmin who could probably move sunflowers with his smile was gifted with ice. Over the years, Seokmin has gotten progressively better at control his gift, but whenever the man is feeling overwhelmed, Seokmin turns his immediate surroundings into an icebox.

Wonwoo stands in the middle of the frozen employee room and wonders. What could have been stressing Seokmin out? How did Wonwoo not notice? What happened? Did someone upset him? Who did Wonwoo need to kill—?

“Oh my goodness, Jeon Wonwoo! What are you wearing in this weather?”

Wonwoo turns his stiff neck towards the voice, and Seokmin is standing at the door with a winter jacket and mittens. His fiancée sheds his jacket and quickly wraps Wonwoo in the heavy garment quickly.

“To be accurate, I’m the one appropriately dressed for the weather,” Wonwoo grumbles, sinking into the warmth and sighing in relief. Seokmin looks okay, even great. So where did all this ice come from?

“The normal response to a frozen over ice cream store is to leave it,” Seokmin teases, zipping the jacket up to Wonwoo’s chin. “Not walk in it and stand there in a daze like an idiot.”

“Hey, did you just call me an idiot—?” Wonwoo gasps. He feigns a punch, but his arms are trapped in the jacket. The momentum sends his shoes sliding across the frozen floor and without his hands to balance him, Wonwoo falls. He automatically scrunches his eyes closed and waits to hit the floor.

He should have expected Seokmin to try and catch him, but instead of a smooth romance movie save, Seokmin slips too. They both tumble onto the ice-covered floor in loud shrieks—Seokmin because he didn’t expect to fall either and Wonwoo because his fiancée managed to elbow him in the side.

Wonwoo falls square on his ass, and he thinks Seokmin went down on his elbows. Staring at the icicles on the ceiling, Wonwoo starts giggling. It starts quiet and breathless, but he couldn’t control himself as the giggles got louder.

In no time at all, Wonwoo is crackling at the ceiling, and in an attempt to quiet himself, he rolls into Seokmin’s side to stifle his laughter. He’s failing miserably, and Seokmin is staring at him like he’s grown a third head.

“I broke him,” Seokmin whispers. He pulls Wonwoo in closer to his chest and cradles him like something fragile. “I broke my future husband.”

“I’m not broken,” Wonwoo giggles, coughing as spit went down his airway. “I’m cold.”

“He’s broken,” Seokmin sniffles theatrically. The sniffling suddenly , and Wonwoo looks up just in time to see the other’s scheming face. “Hm, well, this also means I can get all the rights to this ice cream shop and finally install that disco ball—”

“Over my cold body,” Wonwoo snorts. Hell will freeze over before he allows Seokmin to add a disco ball to their quaint ice cream parlor, and they will not be having disco dance offs on Thursdays nights.

“That can be arranged,” Seokmin says in a low growl.

Wonwoo shivers, and it's not due to the cold. He loves Seokmin’s voice, especially when he drops to those lower registers. He pauses and registers the words.

“Did you just threaten to kill me?” Wonwoo asks incredulously. Instead of answering, Seokmin throws a leg over Wonwoo and straddles his waist. Wonwoo stares as Seokmin leans down with his hands on either side of Wonwoo’s head.

“Over your cold body,” Seokmin says smiling brightly. “You’re cold, and I’m currently over you.”

“That’s not how it goes,” Wonwoo frowns, and Seokmin laughs loudly. Just as abruptly as the laughter started, it stops.

“Would you rather me kill you?” Seokmin asks. His voice deadpan and face expressionless. It lasts for half a second before the man on top dissolves into giggles.

  
“Like you’d kill the love of your life,” Wonwoo says with a smug smile.

“You’re right,” Seokmin concedes with a quick peck on the lips. “I wouldn’t kill you, but I’d sell your soul to Satan for a corn chip. Keep your body and the corn chip.”

“You need to stop hanging out with Myungho,” Wonwoo frowns. “He’s teaching you unnecessary internet things.”

“Who says it’s Myungho?” Seokmin asks in a sing-song tone. “It’s obviously Jeonghan-hyung.”

“Damn, if I tell you to stop hanging out with Jeonghan, he’d tell you to leave me,” Wonwoo sighs, leaning his head against the cold floor.

“I wouldn’t leave you just because he said to,” Seokmin pouts. The next words come out softer, but Wonwoo hears them just the same. “Only if you wanted to.”

Wonwoo frowns. They’ve had this conversation before, and he never likes it. Seokmin always focuses on his past inability to control his powers and how he could hurt others. Seokmin never sees how much he’s improved and how much Wonwoo doesn’t care. They both have rings to show how much Wonwoo wants him—needs him.

What happened three years ago would have happened to anyone awakening their gift for the first time, and Wonwoo hates to see Seokmin kill his passion for singing just because of fear. Seokmin has worked so hard to control his gift, and for him to deny his love of the stage and to be so unsure of Wonwoo’s love of him even when they’re about to get married just—

So instead of going down the same path they always do, Wonwoo leans up and kisses Seokmin. It’s not a very long kiss—not with the way Wonwoo’s arms are still inside the zipped-up winter jacket—but he hopes its enough.

“I accepted a gig,” Seokmin says.

“Singing?” Wonwoo asks.

“Yeah,” Seokmin smiles weakly. “It’s for a college music festival. Not quite the world stage we used to talk about, but it’s something.”

“How—Where—When is it?”

“It’s next weekend. They called me today,” Seokmin explains, sitting up careful not to put his full weight on Wonwoo’s thighs. “I—I agreed before I could think about it too carefully. I guess I got a little overwhelmed so uh, I made the entire shop a freezer?”

Fuel by a sudden burst of energy, Wonwoo struggles out of the jacket and sits up to embrace his fiancée.

“I love you,” Wonwoo mumbles into the other’s shirt.

“I love—” Seokmin begins, but Wonwoo interrupts him with a loud sneeze. “I guess we should get out of here first.”

“That would be a good sign that you love me,” Wonwoo agrees.

“So easy to please,” Seokmin hums, standing up and tugging Wonwoo to his feet. “A good sign that you love me would be walking on your own two feet.”

“No.”

“Hyung.”

“Another kiss?”

“I take that back,” Seokmin sighs. “You’re not easy to please at all.”

**\---**


	4. wonhoon + fantasy

**wonhoon + fantasy**

**\---**

Jihoon doesn’t quite understand the human fascination with magic.

He thinks he might be able to understand the desire to unravel the unknown, but in the past century, magic has become a well-studied science. With the help of supernaturals, humans have long been able to break down the essence of magic and quantify it with numbers.

He knows this process very well. Jihoon works in a lab that measures the magical output of abandoned fairie rings. His job is to translate everything into numbers and help decide whether those numbers mean anything. It’s no different from running clinical trials for new drugs or tracking socioeconomic trends in a country.

It’s just data that he translates and interprets.

“They said there was a large one around here.”

So Jihoon often wonders why he agrees to fieldwork. There are plenty of active fairie rings—where the fairies conduct important ceremonies and use for transportation—but abandoned ones are often left for one main reason: inconvenience.

If fairies consider these rings to be inconvenient, then it’s probably in the most isolated place anyone can imagine—or in their current case, off the edge of a cliff.

“Why am I here?” Jihoon asks, staring down the side of the steep drop.

“You agreed to come,” Wonwoo, their project’s lead scientist, shrugs. He stands much farther from the edge with his arms crossed in front of him. Jihoon rolls his eyes. “What?”

“Nothing, just appreciating your enlightening answer from one outdoorsy person to another,” Jihoon says in a deadpan tone, giving the other a look of disdain. Wonwoo snickers and Jihoon looks away before Wonwoo could see his pleased smile.

Wonwoo has a stupid sense of humor, but Jihoon likes being able to get the usually stoic man to laugh. His coworker is like a large child sometimes. He gets excited over computer games and new books. He jumps at the chance to interpret analyzed data and make ridiculous jokes. And while Jeon Wonwoo is very much an indoors person, he’s the first volunteer to search for abandoned fairie rings—something about wanting to be a primary source in citations.

“This will be a discovery though,” Wonwoo says, slowly walking towards the edge. “This will be the first fairie ring ever documented to be on a vertical surface! What was it for? How much magical residue is there? How long ago was it abandoned? Why—”

“Oh gosh, there he goes,” Jihoon mutters to himself, but even in his own ears, his words sound fond.

“But don’t you ever wonder?” Wonwoo asks. He crouches down and slowly peers over the cliff. “Most fairie rings were made from large celebrations or ceremonial rituals. Lone fairies made over 80% of abandoned fairie rings.”

“You’re wondering what kind of dumbass would dance on the face of a cliff?” Jihoon asks. Wonwoo ignores him and continues talking.

“Back in the Olden Times, fairie rings were recorded to be purely for prayer and blessings,” Wonwoo rambles on. He continuously shuffles closer to the edge, looking over and squinting to find the ring of mushroom. “A lone fairie praying and dancing in the middle of nowhere. Don’t you wonder what they wished for so desperately to be praying out here?”

“It’s usually for love,” Jihoon answers. He tries to keep his tone as neutral as possible, but his voice wavers. “Fairies are stupidly romantic, and I can see one dancing on the side of a cliff in hopes that their affection will be returned.”

“Really?” Wonwoo questions. He looks up at Jihoon with a disbelieving eyebrow raise. “You can see yourself doing that?”

The fairie scowls and looks down the cliff stubbornly.

“Exposing yourself as a romantic?” Wonwoo teases, and Jihoon’s frown deepens. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep your secret safe.”

“There’s no secret,” Jihoon states.

“Uh-huh,” Wonwoo agrees with a sly smile. “You’re right. Everyone knows you’re a romantic at heart.”

Wonwoo slowly leans forward past the edge of the cliff—further and further and further—until he dives down head first. In the past, Jihoon might have flinched at the sudden boldness, but he’s long gotten used to Wonwoo’s levitation gear. They were nifty little hover shoes made from fairie magic.

The shoes were getting old with wear, and Jihoon struggles—should he offer to charm new ones? Fairies do not charm items for money nor do they do it for just anyone. Wonwoo’s shoes were a graduation gift from his senior project advisor, and the old fairie was like a father to Wonwoo.

Who is Wonwoo to Jihoon? More importantly, who is Jihoon to Wonwoo? If he were to offer, what kind of message would Jihoon be sending? What kind of message does Jihoon want to send? Why does he want to send this message?

Tugging on his hair, Jihoon sighs and walks off the side. He lets gravity pull him down, willing the rushing wind to distract his racing mind. Still freefalling, he looks down to see Wonwoo floating around an outcrop and laughs at the irony.

He’s literally falling for Wonwoo. 

**\---**


	5. soonhao + uni

**soonhao + uni**

**\---**

Any time before 10 am is too early for a Saturday, and 9 am is definitely too early for Minghao to be up, answering the frantic knocking on his door.

Minghao opens the door to reveal a panting Soonyoung with the most guilty, sheepish smile he’s ever seen.

“Hide me please!”

Minghao raises an eyebrow and begins closing the door.

“Wait, Myungho! Please!” Soonyoung begs, shoving his shoulder into the opening. “Come on. You’re my favorite underclassman! My loveliest dance partner! You wouldn’t want me to die in the hands of Jeon Wonwoo would you?”

“It’s too early to save a damsel in distress,” Minghao says in a deadpan voice. He pushes Soonyoung out, but the other is persistent, sticking his foot into the gap before Minghao could close the door completely.

“Oh, come on!” Soonyoung pleads. “Be my knight in shining armor? My prince? Myungho, I—I’ll take you out for a meal!”

“It’s a date then,” Minghao says.

“It’s whatever you want it to be!” Soonyoung declares.

“Kwon Soonyoung!”

Soonyoung freezes at the sound of his pursuer and Minghao almost feels bad at the other’s look of fear.

“Oh shit, come on Myungho,” Soonyoung croaks. He looks down the hall towards the angry voice. “I’m your boyfriend for goodness sake!”

“Yeah, my ‘boyfriend’ who’s gone MIA for two weeks,” Minghao says, holding the door firmly. “My ‘boyfriend’ who I have to threaten to throw out to Wonwoo-hyung to even snag a date. Yeah, my ‘boyfriend’, a very convincing argument.”

“Myungho, I promise I’ll make it up to you!” Soonyoung says. He stops struggling and grabs Minghao’s hand on the door handle. Feeling the other’s tense fingers around his, Minghao stops trying to shove the door in his face and waits. Soonyoung is quiet for a moment before looking Minghao in the eye, and this is the guiltiest look Minghao’s ever seen. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I wasn’t hurt,” Minghao sighs. Damn, he’s weak to those eyes and that little lower lip quiver. He steps away and opens the door. “Just a little annoyed.”

“I love you!” Soonyoung declares, pouncing on his unsuspecting boyfriend.

“Wait—!” Minghao yelps, but even with the sudden rush of adrenaline, he doesn’t manage to keep his footing. They both go tumbling onto the floor. It’s a miracle neither of them ended up with concussions. Minghao pushes Soonyoung off him and rubs his sore tailbone. “Well, now I’m hurt.”

“Want me to kiss it better?” Soonyoung asks with a cheeky smile. He rolls onto his side and props himself up with his chin on his hand.

“Soonyoung, you little—”

Minghao shuts the door with his foot and turns to face Soonyoung.

“Hm, I think this prince needs a better prize for saving this damsel in distress,” Minghao hums.

“I can think of a thing or two,” Soonyoung smiles.

“Taking me out on that date might be a good place to start,” Minghao laughs, flicking Soonyoung’s nose. He gets up, pulling his boyfriend up with him. “Let me go get changed first.”

“Kwon—”

Soonyoung flinches at the muffled yelling from outside.

“Uh, maybe in a little bit?” Soonyoung asks.

“I do have a fire escape next to my window,” Minghao comments.

“Oh hey, we could and be totally ninja about it—”

“I wasn’t being serious.”

“Oh.”

**\---**


	6. cheolsoo + anime voice actor AU

**cheolsoo + anime voice actor AU**

**\---**

Working as an anime voice actor wasn’t exactly the career Seungcheol expected. On a dare, he submitted an audition clip to a voice acting company, but he never expected to get an offer. Moreover, he never thought he’d actually enjoy it.

Four years after his joke audition, Seungcheol has worked his way up to being a relatively well-respected voice actor. He mainly works with shounen series with lots of yelling and reacts, but after a period of introspection, Seungcheol decides to branch out and to try new things. With a little support from the company, he got on board his first shoujo series.

(That’s a lie.

He accidentally stumbled upon his friend’s shoujo anime collection and started watching randomly out of boredom.

The story was a typical cliché high school drama with way too many kids with brightly colored hair and customized school uniforms. Seungcheol got too invested in the series and not necessarily because he wanted to see who the protagonist ended up with.

He was a little embarrassed to admit he got hooked onto the protagonist’s voice. Seungcheol knows good from bad voice acting, and he started as a terrible voice actor. It was impressive how well the character’s voice flowed, and Seungcheol doesn’t recognize him!

It’s hard not to go overboard or not enough with shoujo storylines. There’s an art to giving shoujo characters the voice, and Seungcheol has been around long enough to know or at least recognize most of them.

Seungcheol didn’t recognize this voice—smooth, calming with a hint of mischief and unpredictable playfulness—and he wants to know the person behind it.

He will never admit he garnered a crush from listening to a voice, but of course, his coworker—uh and best friend—Jeonghan figured it out. Once Jeonghan knew, he interfered.

Seungcheol managed to get casted on the same project as one Joshua Hong.)

“Joshua Hong has such a sweet voice,” Jeonghan coos. They’re sitting in the studio break room for lunch, and Seungcheol is just trying to eat in peace. “I want to work with him too!”

Seungcheol likes his co-workers, and they’re friends. They really are. Even if he really wants to strangle Jeonghan half of the time.

“Both of you have the same vocal tone,” Jihoon says. His eyes are glued to his laptop with one earbud in. “You’d never get casted in the same series.”

“What about a BL?” Jeonghan asks, smiling way too innocently in Seungcheol’s direction. “You know, they sometimes have similar—”

“He’d be the main love interest and you’d be the snake trying to steal away the other’s man,” Seungcheol says, glaring at the other voice actor. He takes a vicious bite out of his sandwich as a warning.

“After all that I do for you,” Jeonghan sighs. He leans into Jihoon who puts in his other earbud. “I brought you from shounen to this magical shoujo land. I mentored you and raised you—”

“I didn’t know you had multiple sons.”

Seungcheol chokes on the mouthful of sandwich. He recognizes that voice. Oh shit. The cast shouldn’t be convening until later that day—!!

“But then again, I can’t say I’m surprised,” the newcomer says with an amused smile.

“Yoh,” Jeonghan greets nonchalantly. He pushes out a chair with his foot and offers it to the newcomer. “Shua, have you met Cheol? You two are working on the new series together.”

“I haven’t,” Joshua says, sitting down. He turns to Seungcheol, and Seungcheol freezes. This isn’t fair. His voice is so pretty and he’s also handsome. “Can’t wait to work with you. I’ve heard a lot about you from Hannie.”

Seungcheol gives Jeonghan his best glare, but it’s hard to look intimidating when he’s still choking on his food. Not that Jeonghan ever found him intimidating.

“He’s pleased to work with you too,” Jeonghan says before Seungcheol can find his voice. “He specifically mentioned that you were his inspiration to try a shoujo series.”

And it takes every bit of Seungcheol’s self-discipline not to lunge at Jeonghan and actually strangle him.

**\---**


	7. wonhui + kcon

**wonhui + kcon**

**\---**

Wonwoo isn’t short by any stretch of the imagination. 

He’s quite tall—six feet tall. He may or may not be rounding up, but still! He’s taller than half of the idols he’s here to see. Even with his height, he’s struggling to catch a glimpse of the KCon Red Carpet stage. 

Wonwoo underestimated everyone’s dedication. He arrived at the red carpet line an hour before the time, and oh boy, he found himself much further back than he had hoped. By the time they let everyone in, Wonwoo was already at least six rows back. 

He already spent a good twenty minutes pretending not to understand English—gosh, he’s so tall, why is he up here, ugh, people are so inconsiderate—and being uncomfortably squished forward as more people packed in.

He’s a full six feet tall, yet he still found himself craning his neck to look at the empty stage. Just when he thought he found himself a good little window between two people’s heads, the event started. 

“Welcome to the Red Carpet!” 

A wall of signs and phones went up, and suddenly that’s all Wonwoo could see.

“And here’s—”

After a couple of moments of trying to maneuver, Wonwoo ultimately gives up. He stares at the stage through someone’s phone screen and claps politely for the idols that go on stage. He knows the MC is asking questions, but Wonwoo can barely hear the answers as the fans scream and cry. 

“Who’s next? Who is that? Yes! You are right! Performance—”

Originally, Wonwoo had been content to watch through the various phone screens, but the sudden surge of excitement from the crowd has him fumbling for his phone. He knows that fansites will take all the pretty pictures, but Wonwoo wants one of his own—!

Holding his phone up, Wonwoo struggles on his toes, but it’s futile. There’s too many people, and the stage is so far away! All he wanted to do was see Hoshi! Curse his idol being just short enough that Wonwoo can’t even see the top of his head!

“Hello, I’m your 10:10 Hoshi!” 

Wonwoo sighs. Whelp. He wasn’t ever going to—

“Do you want a picture of Hoshi?”

Wonwoo jumps at the voice next to his ear. He turns around quickly and almost bumps noses with the other. Startled, Wonwoo looks away but nods to show he’s listening. 

“I can get you a picture of Hoshi, but do you think you can take one of The8 for me?” the other boy asks. He taps his finger on Wonwoo’s shoulder and points towards a gap between some people’s slogans. Wonwoo follows the line of sight and realizes that he’s got a perfect view of Xu Minghao. “I can get over everyone’s head, but there’s this dinosaur plush blocking The8.” 

“Deal,” Wonwoo agrees. He pulls his phone camera up and zooms in just enough not to compromise the quality of the picture. He takes burst shots and gleefully notes that he caught The8’s three shot aegyo poses. 

From behind him, Wonwoo feels the other jump slightly. He seems to be struggling so Wonwoo pats his shoulder in assistance. The other seems a little hesitant at first, but finally uses Wonwoo’s shoulder as a lift to jump just a little higher.

“Got it!” he giggles in Wonwoo’s ear again. “I’ll get some video too!” 

Wonwoo can’t help the smile that spread across his lips. He feels some weird comradery with this person, and so he tries to get the steadiest footage of The8 he can manage. 

The Red Carpet ends just as suddenly as it began. The crowd pours out, and Wonwoo stays rooted to his spot. The boy behind him also stays, laughing and making loud noises of relief. 

Staring at the empty stage, Wonwoo smiles. He didn’t expect it to be so overwhelming, but it had been more fun than expected, especially with his new friend.

Wonwoo turns to face the other, and his jaw drops.

What the fuck. Which Kpop group is he from? 

The boy behind him is just as tall—if not taller—than Wonwoo, and he’s got one of the most handsome faces Wonwoo’s ever seen. The boy smiles and Wonwoo rechecks to see if he has his glasses on. Yep, his vision is as good as it’s going to get right now. 

His eyes are bright, his nose is tall, and his jaw is so well defined. If he saw this face next to Kim Mingyu’s on Top 100 Most Handsome Faces, Wonwoo wouldn’t have even blinked.

“—can I have your number?” 

“What?” Wonwoo exclaims. The boy laughs, throwing his head back.

“For the pictures,” the boy giggles, holding out his phone. “Can I have your number so I can text them to you?” 

“Uh, yeah, uh, right,” Wonwoo stammers. He punches in his phone number quickly. The other pulls up the contacts page and stares at Wonwoo. “Uh.”

“Your name?” the boy asks. “Unless you’d like me to save you as Kcon Hoshi Stan?” 

“Wonwoo!” he replies. “Uh, Wonwoo Jeon. Uh, w-o-n-w-o-o and yeah, j-e-o-n.”

Wonwoo looks at his phone as his notifications pop up: Text from Unknown Number.

“I’m Junhui,” the boy introduces. He looks down and fidgets with his phone. Wonwoo smiles. So he’s not the only flustered one here. “Uh, I texted you the pictures. The video might take a while and I have terrible signal in here. Um, yeah, send me your pictures—ah, I don’t really do this? Um, like talk to a stranger but yeah, I mean we helped each other out right?” 

“It’s KCon,” Wonwoo shrugs. “It’s time to make friends with random people right?”

“That’s right,” Junhui laughs. He looks relieved, and Wonwoo decides to go for it.

“So, did you come with anyone?”

“Nah, none of my friends understand why I like Kpop, much less a boy group,” Junhui says. 

“Same,” Wonwoo agrees. “Got any plans after this?”

“Uh, probably going to just go line up for GA,” Junhui says. 

“GA? You’re in the pit? You do know that people have been lining up since noon, right?” Wonwoo asks. 

“This is my first KCon okay?!” Junhui whines. “I didn’t think it would be that bad and I already bought a red carpet pass before I realized.” 

“Whelp, you and me both,” Wonwoo says. Junhui looks at him curiously. “I got tickets for GA too, but I didn’t think that people would actually be lining up at noon.” 

“So…” Junhui says, dragging out the vowel. “Want to go line up together?” 

“Yeah, it’s always nice to have a friend to wait in line with,” Wonwoo agrees. 

Junhui smiles brightly, and Wonwoo can only smile back. 

(“Hey, you two, gotta leave. Red Carpet’s over.”

“Leaving, leaving!” 

“Sorry!”

“It’s alright. We just need everyone to exit.”)

**\---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was one of my favorites to write lmao cause i think kcon had just ended not too long ago so everything was still fresh in my mind xDDDD


	8. cheolhao + "hello the dog you think is lost and abandoned is actually mine i was just looking for him-" AU

**cheolhao + "hello the dog you think is lost and abandoned is actually mine i was just looking for him-" AU**

**\---**

Crouching behind a bush, Seungcheol tries to catch Mr. Paws’ eye discreetly.

“Over here!” Seungcheol whispers loudly. His dog blinks at him and then goes back to the friendly hand giving him head pats. Seungcheol groans— _traitor!_

Seungcheol knows this entire situation must be a hilarious sight. In a neighborhood park, a full grown man crouching behind a bush, trying to get the attention of his dog. He can already hear Jeonghan’s snickering and Joshua’s sweet sarcasm.

“You’re a good boy aren’t you?” says the reason Seungcheol hasn’t walked out of the bush to claim his dog. “I wonder who would have abandoned you?”

The reason is a tall, slender man whose entire outfit looks like something off an edgy street fashion magazine. Seungcheol doesn’t think he’s ever seen a tracksuit embellished with so many chains and accessories. Seungcheol doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone wear such large sunglasses on a cloudy day!

Seungcheol is not intimidated! No matter what it seems like. He’s not intimidated by this attractive, model-like man while he is in last night’s sleep shirt and sweats with a coffee stain.

The man smiles at his dog and scratches Mr. Paws’ neck fondly. Mr. Paws takes it as an invitation for kisses, and Seungcheol gasps when his dog knocks the other’s sunglasses off. He’s about to jump out of those bushes. Those sunglasses must be expensive—oh, hey.

Without the sunglasses, the man looks so much younger. His face is a lot softer without the heavy frames, and his eyes are sparkling with glee. The man’s little smile is now stretched wide as he leans down to accept those wet kisses. The sunlight filtering through the tree leaves made the entire scene seem so private—like Seungcheol is intruding on a tiny pocket of happiness. The man giggles and the sound snaps Seungcheol out of his daze.

Seungcheol sinks back behind the bush and groans. That’s his dog though. He has no one to blame but himself. He had taken off the collar this morning because it was new and chafing. Seungcheol was the one who trusted Mr. Paws not to run off and zone in on the most attractive person in the park. He only has himself to blame.

“If you don’t have an owner, want to come home with me?” the man asks, and this rouses Seungcheol into action.

He stands up from behind the bushes and stomps his way toward the handsome stranger. Seungcheol isn’t ready for the other’s eyes to be on him, and his mouth dries before he can get a word out so his first sentence is a string of garbled syllables.

The stranger tilts his head and holds Mr. Paws closer like he’s shielding the dog from harm. Mr. Paws snuggles closer, and Seungcheol clears his throat loudly— _traitor!!_

“Uh, hi—hello, the dog you think is lost and abandoned,” Seungcheol begins. He’s so awkward and stiff that even Mr. Paws hides his face into the stranger’s arms. “Uh, he’s actually my dog. I was just…I was just looking for him.”

Seungcheol cringes at how stupid he sounds, but he holds the other’s gaze stubbornly, even as his face heats up.

“He’s your dog?” the stranger asks with an eyebrow raise. He seems skeptical, and to be honest, Seungcheol is skeptical too. Is that his dog? Who knows? The traitor. “How do I know—?”

For once, Mr. Paws seems to remember his loyalties. The dog turns away from the stranger’s embrace and paws at Seungcheol’s knees—I’d never abandon you.

Really now? Seungcheol shoots with a look.

Mr. Paws blinks up at him with the most innocent eyes and whines sadly.

“I was worried about you too,” Seungcheol sighs. He crouches down and rubs Mr. Paws side comfortingly. He’s always been soft for his large puppy, and he can’t stay mad for long. “Don’t run off again! What if you really got lost?”

“Why doesn’t he have a dog tag?” the stranger asks.

“His new collar was chafing and, uh, well, he usually doesn’t run off,” Seungcheol explains. The stranger is still regarding him with suspicion. “Mr. Paws really is my dog! Here I can show you pictures.”

As Seungcheol flips through his phone’s photo library, the stranger’s expression goes from guarded to curious.

“You’ve had him for a long time, huh?” the stranger asks.

Seungcheol looks up to say something, but he suddenly notices how close the other’s face is. Without Seungcheol realizing, the two of them are now standing side by side. Now, Seungcheol is noticing the little details of the other’s face—the round nose, the line of his eyes and the slight swell of his cheeks as he smiles.

“I’m glad that you found Mr. Paws then,” the stranger says. He crouches back down to pet Mr. Paws and gives him a final cuddle. “You’re such a good boy! Don’t run off again okay!”

The stranger stands back up, and he gives a friendly wave. He starts walking away, grabbing his forgotten sunglasses off the grass and brushing it off.

“Uh!” Seungcheol starts. The stranger turns around with a tilt of his head. “Mr. Paws doesn’t do this often—uh, he doesn’t run off often. He must really like you!”

The stranger smiles and opens his mouth to maybe say something—probably a goodbye.

“So I’m Seungcheol!” he blurts out. “Uh, maybe see you around?”

“Myungho,” the stranger answers. He puts on his sunglasses, but his smile is so wide that Seungcheol thinks light beams through the tinted glass. “Seo Myungho. I live around here so I’ll probably see you around.”

“Cool,” Seungcheol says. He doesn’t manage any more words and just waves as Myungho walks away.

Mr. Paws whines and Seungcheol tries not to think about how much it sounds like: _Are you sure I’m the only one who likes him?_

**\---**


	9. gyuhao + "i'm going to bake the best god damn cookies this PTA meeting has ever seen and that bitch Jessica and her store bought brownies aren't going to stop me" AU

**established gyuhao + "i'm going to bake the best god damn cookies this PTA meeting has ever seen and that bitch Jessica and her** store bought **brownies aren't going to stop me" AU**

**\---**

Minghao knows the kitchen is Mingyu’s domain.

His husband has a very particular way of sorting the groceries and arranging the cookware. Mingyu insists there’s some kind of logic in his practices, and after ten years of being together, Minghao just nods.

Once upon a time, when they first started living together, they almost broke up over the kitchen space. Thinking back, Minghao realizes how stupid it had been— _all the hot sauces go there, I put it in the refrigerator on accident, well I couldn’t find it to make your favorite dish, oh now it’s my fault_ —and how much Mingyu just needed space for himself.

They share everything else—the bathroom, the bedroom, the bed, the closet and everything in between. Minghao can sink into his own world with a good book and some music, but Mingyu needs a physical space to detach.

Ah, it’s always good to live together for a while before getting married. They smoothed out many issues early on—as stupid as some of those issues were.

Ten years, three dogs and a daughter later, Minghao has learned his role in the kitchen: help out or keep out.

Today, with Mingyu silently fuming and aggressively mixing eggs into cookie dough, Minghao figures his role is to keep out.

“ _Baba_ , what’s daddy doing?” their daughter, ten-year-old Kim Seoyeon, asks with furrowed brows. “He’s been…doing this even before I went to dance class.”

“Uh, he’s de-stressing,” Minghao answers, but his inflections make it sound like a question. His daughter looks up at him with the most unimpressed look ever. Minghao is a little startled. It’s like looking into a mirror.

“It’s been _two_ hours, _Baba_ ,” Seoyeon emphasizes. “Who bakes cookies for _two_ hours to destress?”

“Everyone deals with stress differently,” Minghao tries to explain, but it sounds weak even in his ears. Mingyu doesn’t stress bake. If anything, baking stresses him out even more because _baking is a science, but cooking is an art_ or something like that.

“Sure, everyone deals with stress differently, ” Seoyeon agrees. She switches to Chinese. “ _This isn’t normal for daddy. I should know. You should too._ ”

“ _Then what do you say we do?_ ” Minghao asks.

“ _You should go ask him what’s wrong_ ,” Seoyeon says. She gives her _baba_ a pointed look and switches back to Korean. “Daddy is always happier when he’s talking to you.”

“Your daddy is just happier when he’s talking,” Minghao says, and Seoyeon fake gasps.

“Baba said it! Not me!” Seoyeon giggles, running off into her room. “I’m nice to daddy!”

“Remember to do your homework!” Minghao calls. He can’t help the chuckle. Seoyeon takes after him a little too much. “If you have any questions, ask!”

“Will do!”

Minghao turns to look towards the kitchen. With an angry jut of his lower lip, Mingyu slams the oven shut and crosses his arms, hunching his shoulders in obvious irritation.

Cute.

“So did Santa decide that you’re in charge of cookies this year?” Minghao asks, leaning against the kitchen door.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Mingyu responds without looking. He’s glaring at the oven, and Minghao decides not to say what’s on his _mind—cute._

“How was your day?” Minghao asks instead. Mingyu opens his mouth but then closes it with a deeper frown. Minghao pushes himself off the door frame and pulls Mingyu into a side hug. He tiptoes to put his chin on Mingyu’s shoulder. “Hm? How was your day?”

“It’s stupid,” Mingyu mutters, but his shoulder slouch back down.

“Nothing I’m not used to,” Minghao smiles. Mingyu turns to him with a pout, and Minghao pouts back. He leans up so their lower lips touch and pulls away to the other’s flustered smile. “So tell me. What can be more stupid than the hot sauce scare of—?”

“We promised to not talk about that!” Mingyu groans.

“What? You don’t want to recount to our daughter how her fathers almost broke up over the misplacement of a hot sauce bottle?” Minghao teases. Mingyu glowers at him like a petulant child so Minghao kisses his cheek and coos. “Aw, my poor baby, what’s wrong?”

“I went to the parent-teacher meeting today,” Mingyu says stiffly.

“I remember.”

“We’re meeting up again tomorrow because we’re helping the teacher with some stuff,” Mingyu continues.

“So are you helping them make cookies?” Minghao asks. “Is it a bake sale?”

“You know how I try to make treats for these conferences?” Mingyu continues with that restrained voice. Minghao waits. It’s the calm before the storm. “So I didn’t have time to make anything for today, and I just bought some cookies at the store.”

“Ah,” Minghao hums. Mingyu takes a deep breath, and Minghao hugs his husband tighter—here we go.

“I bring store bought cookies once and this lady—oh my god, I’ve told you about Sunhee’s mom right? The kid’s the sweetest angel in the world but her mom,” Mingyu rants heatedly. “So I bring store bought cookies for today and what does she say? _I knew it was too good to be true, they must have all been store bought!_ Oh _they’re delicious, where did you buy them? I’ll get brownies for us next time now that I know your secret_ ”—Mingyu flutters his eyes in exaggeration and does a hair flip—“bitch, _please!_ I’ve made them from scratch _every single time_ and this one day—ARG, did you know that she’s asked us to call her Jessica now? Apparently having an English name is going to make her so much more sophisticated!”

Minghao nods and stifles a giggle. He doubts any of the other parents believe Mingyu’s cookies are store bought.

“She even messaged into our parent group that she’s going to bring _brownies from that store Seoyeon’s father buys from_ ,” Mingyu says with an eye roll. He holds Minghao’s gaze with the most determined look ever. “I’m going to bake the best goddamn cookies this PTA meeting has ever seen and that bitch Jessica and her store-bought brownies aren’t going to stop me!”

“I’m sure they’re delicious,” Minghao nods.

“Hao! You’re not taking me seriously!” Mingyu whines. He struggles to get out of Minghao’s hold, but Minghao hasn’t been married to Mingyu for six years for nothing. “I know this is dumb so just—”

“It’s because I know they’ll be amazing,” Minghao says, and that stills Mingyu immediately. “I am taking you seriously, and you’ll show Jessica the difference between store-bought and homemade with _love.”_

“That…that’s going a little too far,” Mingyu cringes.

“But that’s the difference right?” Minghao singsongs. He sways them both in the middle of the kitchen. “Your homemade cookies are baked with sweet, sweet _love.”_

“I hate you,” Mingyu frowns.

“Hm, I love you too,” Minghao answers. Mingyu shakes Minghao off, and this time Minghao lets him.

“Here,” Mingyu says. He shoves a cookie in front of Minghao’s lips. “Just eat this and stop talking.”

“Says he hates me but he’s offering me his sweet, sweet _love,”_ Minghao says in satisfaction, putting his hands over his chest in bliss. “This must be the charm of newlywed life.”

“We’ve been married for six years,” Mingyu says deadpan. “If anything we’re an old married couple—”

“Sweet sweet _love,”_ Minghao echoes. He doesn’t resist and just giggles when Mingyu shoves the cookie into his mouth.

“Just eat my damn love,” Mingyu says.

“Hmm, _perfect,”_ Minghao sings with his mouth full, and the smile Mingyu gives him is worth all the inhaled crumbs.

**\---**


	10. soonwoo + pizza shop

**soonwoo + pizza shop**

**\---**

Four years ago, Wonwoo laughed when Soonyoung said he wanted to open up a pizza store, yet here he is with flour dusting his hair and tomato sauce stains all over his apron, marring the once pristine ‘Kiss the Cook’ lettering.

He never thought he’d enjoy cooking or managing a kitchen but, ever since Soonyoung, Wonwoo’s been doing a lot of things he never expected—deep in thought, Wonwoo doesn’t react fast enough to the quick press of lips against his cheek.

“Kissing the cook,” Soonyoung singsongs, and Wonwoo is quick to grab the other for an actual kiss.

**\---**


	11. cheolhao + adrenaline junkies

**cheolhao + adrenaline junkies**

**\---**

“The second strap is optional,” the instructor said with a shrug, continuing with the safety spiel in a bored and unamused voice.

Minghao looks to Seungcheol and smiles as he watches his boyfriend mirror his actions, unbuckling the second strap meant to keep their legs secured to the falling glider.

Minghao runs out just as the hatch opens and jumps into the night sky, knowing without a doubt that Seungcheol is right behind him.

**\---**


	12. junhoon + cats

**junhoon + cats**

**\---**

Jihoon watches as Junhui contemplate the ledge Jihoon’s currently lounging on and begins swishing his tail in preparation to jump, and Jihoon wonders if he should be concerned.

Junhui leans back and leaps forward—only for his jump to come short, smacking his chin against the ledge but somehow miraculously flipping himself up on his targeted surface.

Junhui starts grooming himself nonchalantly as though he meant for that chain of events to occur, and Jihoon can only press fond and exasperated kisses against Junhui’s nose—and bruised ego.

**\---**


	13. boogyu + theme park

**boogyu + theme park**

**\---**

Seungkwan picks off a stray wisp of cotton candy on the corner of Mingyu’s lips.

“That’s no fun,” Mingyu whines and taps the corner of his lip again.

With a dramatic roll of his eyes, Seungkwan tears off a piece of the cotton candy and shoves it against Mingyu’s mouth, waiting for the other to eat it with a pout before leaning in to press a kiss against his lips. 

**\---**


	14. gyuhao + hybrid

**gyuhao + hybrid**

**\---**

“But they said that grooming was like a show of affection,” Mingyu whines with his ears flat against his hair.

Wiping off a glob of drool from his neck, Minghao already knows who to blame—stupid Moon Junhui who probably had good intentions but just terrible execution.

“Mingyu. You. Are. A. Dog.”

**\---**


	15. seokhao + cute hot topic employee

**seokhao + cute hot topic employee**

**\---**

Sweating profusely, Seokmin can almost hear Mingyu’s roaring laughter as he holds up the tiniest faux black leather booty shorts he’s ever seen— _why does Hot Topic even have these?_

“Unfortunately, we don’t have any larger sizes,” the cute Hot Topic employee says, and suddenly his easy smile morphs into a look of shock. “Uh, not that you’re big or anything, but it’s just that those shorts are just small and you have really attractive thighs and pelvis so—wait no, that’s not what I—I swear I’m not—”

Seokmin thinks he hears Mingyu laughing even louder, but he’s barely paying attention as the once intimidating and unapproachable Hot Topic employee flushes bright pink— _oh, maybe he was just as nervous as I was_.

**\---**


	16. gyuhao & wonhui + flower shop AU

**GyuHao and/or WonHui flower shop AU where one of them works there and the other couple are customers**

**\---**

“Mingyu, you can’t—you haven’t paid for these yet!”

Looking up from his spot behind the cash register, Wonwoo spies the couple who walked in earlier, and the one presumably Mingyu is holding out a small bundle of red tulips.

“They’re on the house!” Junhui calls out in glee, hiding behind Wonwoo when the couple turns to find the voice, and Wonwoo shrugs— _he’s the boss around here and I’m just the boyfriend._

**_\---_ **


	17. jungyu + “please stranger, help me escape this god awful blind date im on”

**jungyu “please stranger, help me escape this god awful blind date im on”**

**\---**

“Hi stranger, I promise I’m not a weirdo so please just give me a chance to explain ‘cause I didn’t just grab your hand ‘cause I’m a creep but I’m on this god awful blind date so could you please help me?”

Junhui finally looks up at the unsuspecting person who he’s now linking arms with and any further words die on his tongue— _oh shit, he’s cute_.

“Hi, I’m Mingyu,” the cute stranger says, pulling him closer and staring expectantly— _for what_ , Junhui wonders. “Well, if I’m going to pretend to be your boyfriend, I’ll need to know your name.”

**\---**


	18. gyuhao - aquamarine inspired AU

**gyuhao - aquamarine inspired AU**

**\---**

“What do you mean—we wished for a miracle so you wouldn’t have to leave!” Mingyu yells and Minghao tries not to shout back in defense.

He considers just leaving, but the moment Mingyu’s eyes started to water and the corner of his lips pulled downwards, Minghao pulls him into a fierce hug, hoping it could convey everything unsaid— _it wouldn’t matter where I move to because I would still love you no matter where I am_.

Accidentally stumbling upon this exchange, Junhui slowly backs away from the cracked open door and wonders whether he’s found it: true love.

**\---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aquamarine is a movie, its pcute


	19. jicheol + adopting dogs

**jicheol + adopting dogs**

**\---**

Jihoon considers himself to be a firm person with clear ideas of what he likes, doesn’t like, will do, will not do—and adopting _another_ dog was not something he initially agreed on.

“Jihoonie, just…just one more?” Seungcheol wheedles with the most ridiculous batting of his long eyelashes, and the older man even clings onto him with further pleads, enveloping Jihoon in a warm embrace.

Jihoon considers himself to be a firm person, but Seungcheol is clearly the exception—“ _Fine,_ but I get to name her.”

\---


	20. wonhao + cats

**wonhao + cats**

**\---**

Minghao wonders whether Wonwoo fell asleep on the floor first and their three cats decided to use him as a their bed or whether his boyfriend decided to nap, conceding to his fate when their three cats climbed on top of him.

Either way, Minghao decided the process wasn’t important and pulls out his phone to snap a picture—eh, it didn’t turn out as well he had hoped but maybe if he changed the angle—

“Stop taking pictures for Instagram and nap with me,” Wonwoo says with his voice deep with sleep, and he looks so cute with his subtle pout that Minghao takes another picture. “Nap. Right. Meow.”

**\---**


	21. jihan + library

**jihan + library**

**\---**

Jeonghan has a knack of being able to sleep anywhere, and the freezing library is no exception.

From across the table, Joshua watches Jeonghan curl up further on his chair, shivering a little from the cold air and his thin jacket, and sighs fondly.

Getting up, Joshua drapes his jacket over other’s shoulders and slowly stretches, not noticing how the corners of Jeonghan’s lips curl up into a content smile.

**\---**


	22. verkwan + coach kwan, archer non, olympics

**verkwan + coach kwan, archer non, olympics**

**\---**

“Are you sure he’s the right guy?” Seungkwan hisses through a bright, fake smile, elbowing Mingyu in the side. “You want me to train him—Kim Mingyu, I just watched him trip over his own bow.”

“Ouch! What was that for—yes, that’s Chwe Hansol!” Mingyu answers indignantly. “He’s one of the best we got out of the Olympic Trials this year—stop hitting me, why would I lie to you?”

Seungkwan opens his mouth to retort, but a flying arrow catches his eyes as it sails through the air with startling force, embedding itself right into the bullseye—oh, Seungkwan thought dumbly staring up at the scoreboard, this was Hansol’s third 10 point.

**\---**


	23. gyuhao + stuck at the airport

**gyuhao + stuck at the airport**

**\---**

“Well, we could be stuck _out_ in the snowstorm instead?” Minghao shrugs with a hesitant smile.

He’s not sure why Mingyu is so upset—it’s not like their travel plans haven’t been delayed before, and they’ve always made the best of it, so Minghao really doesn’t know why Mingyu looks like the world is ending.

“I—but, tomorrow—I originally, well, I thought we’d be in Paris already and well tomorrow,” Mingyu stops and Minghao waits for the other to gather his thoughts. “Tomorrow is our wedding anniversary, and I wanted to make it special for you for once.”

(“You make it special every day we’re together,” Minghao says after he finally stops laughing. “That’s why we got married, no?”

“Still,” Mingyu pouts, still refusing to meeting Minghao’s eyes.

“You’re such a big baby,” Minghao laughs again. Mingyu looks up to refute the other, but Mingyu is blown away by the sheer fondness and love in Minghao’s gaze. “My big baby.”)

**\---**


	24. wonhui + finding a stray cat together

**wonhui + finding a stray cat together**

**\---**

“How did you drop your phone _into_ the tunnel?” Wonwoo sighs, walking lopsided as Junhui is curled around his arm nervously. “And how did you drop your phone into the one haunted location in this entire town—“

“Did you hear that?!” Junhui whispers loudly, clutching Wonwoo’s elbow, and Wonwoo does hear something scurrying around in the dimly lit tunnel. “Ghosts don’t come out in daylight do— _oh_ , look, _kitty!”_

Wonwoo turns to Junhui just as Junhui looks to him in excitement, and staring into the brightest eyes which are like little universes, Wonwoo tugs Junhui just a little closer for their lips to meet in the middle.

(They never find out whether the tunnel is haunted. All the strange activity ended just as abruptly as they started, and Soonyoung spends the rest of the summer sulking until they take a trip to the beach.

Wonwoo has his own suspicions, but he has a boyfriend and a lazy adopted cat to take care of. So if he occasionally sees two tails swishing behind their cat, Wonwoo ignores it in favor of pressing more kisses against Junhui’s jaw.)

**\---**


	25. gyuhaowonhui + bunk beds

**gyuhaowonhui + bunk beds**

**\---**

“I really don’t like sleeping on the top bunk,” Mingyu whines, and from the lower bunk, Minghao kicks at the board dividing them. “The ceilings are so low and literally my nose is up against the ceiling—“

“My nose is taller than yours, and it hasn’t touched the ceiling yet,” Junhui comments from the other top bunk, and Wonwoo snorts from lower bunk. “Just sleep with Hao or Won then.”

“Nope, can’t sleep with Mingyu snoring in my ear,” Wonwoo says decisively. “He’s all yours Myungho.”

“Wait, don’t encourage him—Kim Mingyu, don’t you dare,” Minghao groans as Mingyu climbs down and snuggles into his side. “Oh god, you’re so warm, _why.”_

“‘Cause I love you,” Mingyu says sweetly, ignoring how Junhui bursts into laughter.

“Thanks for taking one for the team,” Wonwoo says, rolling over towards the wall.

“Aw, that’s not fair,” Junhui says in an exaggerated tone. He clambers down from the top bunk and crowds into Wonwoo’s bed. “Gotta be equally squished! Dividing joy and multiplying sorrow!”

“That’s not how it goes,” Wonwoo grumbles, but he shifts around to pull Junhui closer. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Wait, what about me—?”

“You’re _adorable,”_ Minghao says, shushing Mingyu with a kiss on the forehead. “Now sleep.” 

**\---**


	26. soonhui + soon is mesmerised by hui

**soonhui + soon is mesmerised by hui**

**\---**

Soonyoung considers himself a good performer and something of a professional in his own right—he’s a singing and dancing idol and has been for the past four years, so that’s a professional, right?

But there’s something about the way Junhui performs that never fails to catch his eye. He can be both extremely expressive and remarkably restrained. Junhui can dance with unbridled passion and lure the audience in with his sweet, sweet voice. He can also pique the crowd's interest with his careful choreography and mysterious eyes, hinting at something much more behind those controlled motions.

If it weren’t the fact that Soonyoung is also a professional, he would have easily been drawn into performer Junhui. And he tells himself that’s the only reason his eyes linger on Junhui’s back.

(But Soonyoung is lying. His eyes always follow snack-munching, game-playing, and cat-loving Junhui, and if he were honest, Soonyoung fell in love with the offstage goof first—his awkward jokes, his full body laughter, and his lingering hugs.)

**\---**


	27. gyuhao + roommates

**gyuhao + roommates**

**\---**

“I don’t know if this is a good idea,” Mingyu says, and Minghao is completely taken aback. “I don’t know if we should room together.”

Minghao blinks. This is coming from Kim Mingyu who complains every time Minghao went back to his dorm room at night, who sleeps at Minghao’s more than his own dorm, who just said three days ago that it would be awesome if they were roommates— _that_ Kim Mingyu is actually turning down living together?

“What?” Minghao asks, pouring all of his confusion into that one word.

“I mean, well, we’re best friends,” Mingyu shrugs nonchalantly, trying to play it super cool, but his fingers are fiddling restlessly with the hem of his shirt. “And well, you know what they say about best friends being roommates?”

“That they…end up dating?” Minghao questions. He thought he and Mingyu were going down that path. They were doing the friends to lovers thing. Was Mingyu not ready? Was Minghao moving too fast? “But I mean, that’s not the reason, uh, sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, we don’t have to date if we move in together—”

“I want us to date!” Mingyu blurts out. “That’s not it!”

“Oh, uh, so…” Minghao feels his cheeks flushing. Well, that was much more direct than he expected.

“People say that if you room with your best friend, you’ll find all these things you don’t like about them, like little things that you never noticed ‘cause you never lived with them or like big things like how they pour cereal or milk first and end up _hating_ them,” Mingyu says in one breath. Minghao is kind of impressed with the other’s lung capacity, but Mingyu isn’t done. “And I don’t know what I’d do if I found myself hating you ‘cause we have different living habits!”

“Mingyu, you spend five days out of a week in my dorm room,” Minghao says deadpan. “You basically chased out my actual roommate. I haven’t seen Hansol in weeks.”

“Oh, uh, so I guess yeah, sure. Let’s be official roommates and—uh, and boyfriends?”

“Oh my goodness,” Minghao sighs in complete exasperation and fondness. “I can’t believe you. But yes, let’s be official roommates _and_ boyfriends.”

**\---**


	28. gyuhao + jealousy, slight wonhao

**gyuhao+ jealousy, slight wonhao**

**\---**

Mingyu knows he can be a little too loud, a little too talkative, a little too—well, too much. And he knows his boyfriend needs peace, quiet, and something less than too much.

Mingyu knows he can’t be everything to Minghao. It’s not healthy to expect your partner to fulfill your every need so when Minghao needs that peace and quiet that Mingyu can’t provide, Mingyu lets him find it.

Mingyu knows yet he still feels an odd ache in his chest when he watches his boyfriend sit quietly next to Wonwoo, speaking in low voices. With their heads bowed together, Minghao and Wonwoo looked the exact opposite of when Minghao and Mingyu were together—calm, serious, and picture-perfect elegant boyfriends.

He wants that too. He wants to be able to be the calm Minghao seeks. He doesn’t want to be too much; he wants to be _just enough_.

Mingyu doesn’t know exactly what kind of expression he has—he’s always been too expressive, heart on his sleeve kind of guy—but Minghao looks up, and he jumps to his feet.

“Mingyu, what’s wrong?” Minghao asks, cradling Mingyu’s cheeks with his warm hands. “Bad day?”

“No,” Mingyu answers. “Nothings wrong”—Minghao gives him a disbelieving look—“Do I tire you?”

“What?” Minghao asks, looking way too cute with his confused nose scrunch.

“Is it tiring being with me?” Mingyu clarifies. Minghao’s eyes widen in, and Mingyu looks down sharply. He doesn’t want to know the answer anymore. “You know what, yeah I had a bad day so—“

“Yeah, it is,” Minghao answers. Mingyu tries to squirm away, but Minghao keeps a firm hold on Mingyu’s cheeks. There’s a slight struggle, but Minghao finally gets Mingyu to make eye contact. “After all, with how much you love me, I must be running around in your head all day.”

“Oh god, that was terrible,” Wonwoo chokes.

“And sorry because you must be tired being with me,” Minghao says, blatantly ignoring Wonwoo’s snickering. “ ‘Cause you’re running around in my head all day and all night long.”

**\---**


	29. jihan / gyuhao + mafia au

**jihan / gyuhao + mafia au**

**\---**

“Jeonghan, you can’t control them,” Joshua says in a warning tone. He takes on look at the file on the desk and shuts it with a flick of his wrist. “You shouldn’t be controlling them either.”

“They’re kids,” Jeonghan frowns, strumming his fingers against his desk. “They don’t know what they’re doing.”

“Hannie, we were children when we started this,” Joshua sighs. He walks around behind the desk and hops up on the expensive surface, crossing his legs and arms. “You promised we were going clean. We’re no longer going to have a company front but rather have a legally run company.”

“Which is why I’m worried about the kids running around,” Jeonghan admits. He slouches into his chair and stares up at the beautiful man sitting on his desk. Jeonghan doesn’t know how to managed to convince a smart international student to join his little scamming circle at the time, but he’s never regretted taking the shot that gave him the courage to approach Joshua. “I don’t want to fuck this up, Shua. I promised you a lot, and I’m terrified the kids are going to mess it up.”

“Have a little faith,” Joshua says with a curl of the lips. He slides off the desk and slowly leans over, trapping Jeonghan on the chair with a hand on each armrest. “We got this far by trusting the people we worked with.”

Jeonghan raised a questioning eyebrow. Oh really? More like Joshua proved to be much more conniving than anyone expected.

“If nothing else, trust me,” Joshua smiles, and like a moth to the flames, Jeonghan leans forward. Their lips touch briefly before Joshua pulls away. “Mingyu isn’t stupid. Let him deal with our Chinese investors.”

“If we don’t have a hand on this last deal, then what are we to do?” Jeonghan asks in lazy sarcasm. His hand traces up Joshua’s hip. “I guess I’ll just die.”

“I’m sure,” Joshua says with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He shoves away the file on the desk and pulls Jeonghan up, so they’re pressed against each other. “You and I can think of a couple of things.”

The file on Xu Minghao flutters onto the floor forgotten.

(It never made its way into Mingyu’s hands, and that’s how all of this started.)

\---

Mingyu isn’t a big fan traveling in China. There’s too many security cameras, face scanners, and police roaming around.

It doesn’t help that no one realized that one of the largest government meetings is happening in Beijing so getting into the city had been such a hassle. Mingyu had been lucky to get in. Their main guy in China, Wen Junhui, is still stuck outside the city without any idea of when he’ll be able to get in.

“The Representative meeting ends in a couple of days,” Junhui had said over the phone. “So if nothing else, I’ll be there at the end of the week. Just keep a low profile and be a tourist. I’ll send someone to you.”

So here Mingyu is at a nondescript hotel, waiting in his room for someone on their China side to feed him. The hotel room is drab and standard—a wardrobe here, a water boiler there, a mysterious stain over there, and way too many pillows on the bed.

He has Wi-Fi, but with the government meeting, all of the VPN services are cut off. He can get onto some news websites, but there are more cannot connect to server messages on his internet browser than open pages. Mingyu groans and flops onto the bed in his dirty clothes.

There’s a knock on the door.

Mingyu slowly pushes himself off the bed and goes to the door. He looks through the peephole curiously. A man is fidgeting outside, seemingly innocuous, but Mingyu can’t be too careful.

So he secures the door chain before opening the door a crack.

 _“Hello?”_ Mingyu asks in Chinese.

“Moon Junhui sent me,” the man says carefully in halted Korean. Through the crack in the door, Mingyu sees the plastic bag with take-out containers. “He said, uh, you are…Jin Min Ku—er…Kim Mingyu?”

“And you are?”

“Uh, Seo Myungho,” the man answers, swallowing nervously. “Are you…Kim Mingyu?”

Mingyu closes the door and unbolts it. When he opens the door again, Mingyu smiles as welcoming as he can manage on an empty stomach, and it’s much easier than he expected. Myungho is undeniably cute with a huge white hoodie and bed head.

“Yeah, I’m Mingyu,” he answers, holding the door open for the other to come in, and Myungho walks in uncertainly. “Eh, I’m not that scary. You bring food!”

“The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach,” Myungho quips.

“I don’t know about anyone else, but it’s true for me,” Mingyu says, sweeping his junk off the desk and offering the only chair to Myungho. “So you’re already halfway there.”

“That easy?” Myungho asks with a raise of his eyebrow. His eyes are sharp with intent, and a small corner of his lips curl up a further into a slight smirk.

“I—I mean,” Mingyu stutters.

“I’m joking,” Myungho laughs. His entire face softens, and he’s the cute delivery boy again. “You should eat.”

“Haha, yeah, uh, why not eat together?” Mingyu offers. Myungho pauses, staring at him, and the sharpness in his eyes are back.

“Sure,” Myungho agrees.

“Uh, let me go wash my hands and grab some napkins then,” Mingyu says, hurrying towards the bathroom.

(Mingyu doesn’t know that Junhui tried to call him, trying to warn him that the man he sent was in the hospital and not to trust anyone, especially not anyone called Xu Minghao.

Mingyu doesn’t know this as Minghao took one look at Mingyu’s vibrating phone, turned it off, and slipped it into his pocket.)

**\---**


	30. gyuhao + teasing/mocking each other

**gyuhao + teasing/mocking each other**

**\---**

“Can you _stop?”_

“No.”

Minghao sighs and sinks deeper into his coat. He gives Mingyu the meanest sleepy glare he can manage, but instead of being deterred, Mingyu giggles loudly.

“It’s too early for this, Kim Mingyu,” Minghao groans. The plastic bus station seats are uncomfortable, and the early morning air is way too cold for Minghao’s liking. “I already agreed to go to the market with you at this terrible hour so shut up and leave me alone.”

“But _sweetheart,”_ Mingyu coos. “Why are you so embarrassed? It’s just you and me, _sweetie.”_

“I swear to—”

“Aww, is my _darling sweet cheeks_ upset?” Mingyu asks, batting his eyes oh-so unattractively. “My _cute pumpkin button_.”

“What the actual fuck does that mean,” Minghao sighs, sinking further into his coat. He had a slip of the tongue earlier in the morning—four thirty in the morning is not a time Minghao wants to be up—and Mingyu has yet to let go of it.

Minghao promised to go to the morning fish market with Mingyu at the condition that Mingyu is the one who wakes him up. He wasn’t about to wake up at four thirty in the morning on his own only to find Mingyu still dead asleep.

Sticking to his promise, Mingyu had started shaking him awake at four something, and in his groggy state, Minghao whined that he didn’t want to go.

“Sweetheart, just let me sleep.”

Minghao doesn’t do pet names, preferring to just use variations of Mingyu’s name for nicknames, so that had been a complete slip of the tongue. He still isn’t sure what kind of noise Mingyu made in response—a squeal? a shriek? a coo? whatever, it was loud—but Mingyu’s been calling him pet names all morning long.

“My _honey chum-chum bun-bun_.”

To be completely fair, Mingyu opens himself up for more instances of teasing so whenever the taller finds something of Minghao’s, he latches on and drags it out for as long as he can.

Although three hours of increasingly cringy pet names is understandably wearing Minghao down.

“My _kyu-_ kyute fwuffy _foo-foo_.”

Minghao rolls his eyes before raising his shoulders and pouting in the most saccharine way possible.

“And what if I am?” Minghao says, letting his voice do vocal gymnastics to create a shudder-worthy sugary tone. “What if I am upset that my _kyu-_ kyute _honey foo-foo bun-bun_ is being mean?”

Mingyu chokes, and Minghao knows he won.

**\---**


	31. gyuhaowonhui + fighting about who’s the better boyfriend amongst them

**gyuhaowonhui + fighting about who’s the better boyfriend amongst them**

**\---**

“Well, who gives the most kisses—?”

“—goes grocery shopping for you lazy—”

At first, Jihoon thought he was dreaming. Four different colored trees bickering overhead, but as he slowly extracts himself from dreamland, Jihoon realizes that thankfully trees had not started speaking—but rather four tall idiots were crowded around him.

Standing in front of the couch, Wonwoo and Junhui are staring down Minghao and Mingyu who are standing behind the back of the couch. Jihoon chose a very unfortunate spot to nap today, and he’s not awake enough to deal with any one of them much less all four of these dumb boyfriends together.

“—when you want to talk?”

“I just bought everyone coffee coupons!”

Blinking the sleep away, Jihoon has no idea how this argument started. He woke up on the living room couch to the four of them arguing over him.

Literally.

“I’m definitely the best boyfriend!” four voices chorus at different times, causing the statement to be jumbled into snatches of words.

Jihoon stares up at the four boyfriends, and his groggy mind finds them slightly hilarious. He’s not too sure how they got together—each of them has an entirely different version of what happened. Jihoon supposes that’s completely normal. After all, the four of them are distinct personalities that somehow fit and mesh together.

“Well, I give the most kisses and hugs and affection,” Junhui pouts, looking absolutely ridiculous at Jihoon’s current angle. “I also make sure you all eat!”

“Well, who do you think buys all the food in our fridge?” Mingyu questions. His accusatory finger shifts between Wonwoo and Junhui. “If I weren’t the one who remembers to buy groceries then where do you think you’d get that food huh?”

“Hey, I buy everyone snacks and drinks all the time,” Wonwoo frowns. He pulls out his phone and taps on the screen. Jihoon tries to get off the couch, but Wonwoo moves forward, pressing his knees against the couch cushions and blocking Jihoon’s original escape plan. “Guess who got you that Americano coupon? Me. Who keeps interesting books on the shelves? Who buys games—?”

“And guess who listens to all of you complain,” Minghao says deadpan. He crosses his arms and tilts his chin down. “I literally advise everyone on everything. I am the best boyfriend out of us all because I provide the best advice that helps in every aspect so there.”

Jihoon sighs. He would be more amused at this entire argument—ultimately it’s an argument of who loves who more—but he’s hungry.

“As though I don’t do that!” Junhui retorts. Jihoon groans loudly as his other escape route is blocked by Junhui moving forward. “If we’re going to go there, well, who’s the one who had cuddled everyone to sleep when they were crying at least _once—”_

“I fix everything in this apartment—” Mingyu begins.

“To be fair, you also break half of the things in this apartment,” Wonwoo comments. Junhui laughs loudly, and Minghao hides it with a cough, trying to look unimpressed but failing.

“—and I cook and I clean and, and, and,” Mingyu stutters, flushing at Wonwoo’s comeback.

“I guess I’m the best boyfriend,” Wonwoo says. He pushes up imaginary glasses—why isn’t Wonwoo wearing glasses, Jihoon wonders. “I bring wit and humor to our unfunny group.”

“I’m funny,” Junhui frowns.

“And I’m Chinese,” Wonwoo says flatly.

“I still think I’m the best boyfriend,” Mingyu mumbles. “‘Cause I actually do stuff.”

“Well—”

“You are all the best boyfriends,” Jihoon says loudly. He sits up on the couch and gives the four of them a look—not another word. “You all have different love languages, and you all express yours the best.”

“Love—love what?” Mingyu questions.

“Moon Jun is obviously physical affection, Mingyu is acts of service, Myungho is words of affirmation, and Wonwoo—eh, I thought you were more of a quality time kind of guy,” Jihoon says, pointing out each of the four. “But I guess you also like giving gifts.”

There is a moment of silence.

“Thanks…um, but uh,” Junhui says slowly. The four of them share a look before Junhui finally asks. “Jihoonie, why are you here on our couch?”

**\---**


	32. juncheol + cuddling

**juncheol + cuddling**

**\---**

“ _Seungcheol is too hot_ ,” Wonwoo repeats with a sly smirk and air quotes. “Is that right?”

“I meant temperature-wise!” Junhui sputters, trying to shove his friend off the couch, but Wonwoo is a strong skinny. Changing tactic, Junhui digs his fingers into Wonwoo’s side and, with a yelp, the other slides onto the ground. “He’s a warm person! I’m a warm person! We are too warm when we cuddle! And that’s why I’m mad that the AC at our place is broken!”

“So you’re at my place because…” Wonwoo says slowly. He stares at Junhui from the floor with a disapproving frown. “I’d rather you not have sex with your boyfriend on my couch.”

“We’re not going to have sex with you and Jihoon in the other room,” Junhui grumbles, bringing his knees up to his chest. “I just want to hug him without feeling like I’m going to melt.”

“Does Seungcheol-hyung know you’re here?” Wonwoo asks.

“Nope!”

“And you know he’s going to be here because…” Wonwoo says skeptically.

“ ‘Cause he has a project with Jihoon, and Jihoonie promised to lure him back to your guys' place!” Junhui answers happily. “They’re tired from working on their project and _wah-lah_! His present for working hard!”

Wonwoo stares at Junhui blankly before clapping his hands together in mock apology, “Oh, you meant his present is _you._ Here I thought it would be something actually worth—“

“I’ll let you know my hugs are the best!” Junhui declares, throwing himself at Wonwoo. In a rare instance of swiftness, Wonwoo rolls away from Junhui’s attack and scrambles to the kitchen. “Come back here!”

In his chase, Junhui doesn’t hear the front door unlock. He doesn’t hear it, but somehow Wonwoo does. Wonwoo swings out of the kitchen into the hallway that leads to the door, and Junhui jumps over an oddly placed trash bin to follow.

Junhui is mid-jump when his boyfriend appears in the doorway.

“Jun, wha—AH!”

Junhui crashes into Seungcheol, pinning him against the wall, and they roll down onto the floor, clutching each other in shock.

“…we’re back,” Jihoon sighs. He steps over the giggling lump consisting of Seungcheol and Junhui. “I did my part Moon Jun.”

“Tha— _heh heh_ —thanks,” Junhui laughs. His head is thrown back against the floor in silent laughter, and Seungcheol is sprawled on top of him, also shaking with silent giggles. “ _Ha_ —thank you!”

“The floor is uncomfortable,” Jihoon says, giving them a deadpan look. “I’m going into my room now. Will I need my headphones.”

Even though it’s framed like a question, Jihoon’s tone is flat, making it more of a demand.

“No no no no!” Junhui insists, flushing. “Why does everyone think we’re going to have sex in the living room?”

“Hm, a good question worth pondering,” Wonwoo quips. “I wonder if it’s because we’ve caught you two—“

“That was _once,”_ Seungcheol grumbles, rolling off Junhui, but his boyfriend merely rolls on top of him.

“One time too many,” Jihoon says with a grimace. “Anyways, I’ll be in my room so…do whatever you need to do.”

There are two clicks of doors closing.

“ _Do whatever you need to do_ , huh?” Seungcheol questions, staring up at Junhui with a sly smile. “Isn’t this a nice surprise after a long day?”

“Surprise!” Junhui says with a bright smile. He slowly gets up and pulls Seungcheol up with him much to the elder’s confusion. “Jihoonie is right. The floor is uncomfortable.”

Seungcheol follows his boyfriend to the couch and sits down on the spot Junhui pats, trying to squish the other’s hand underneath his butt— _hey, don’t be a brat!_

“And now, we cuddle,” Junhui announces, flinging his entire body weight at Seungcheol.

“Woah, wait—” Seungcheol doesn’t get a chance to voice any complaints as he falls backward into the couch cushions. “Junnie—Jun, sweetie, you’re crushing my lungs.”

“But it’s not too hot,” Junhui mumbles into Seungcheol’s neck. “You’re not too hot.”

“Oh?” Seungcheol questions.

He struggles for a moment to shift them into a more comfortable and cuddle sustainable position. Seungcheol’s not sure how he ended up with his head tucked under Junhui’s chin, but he’s not complaining. Junhui throws a leg over Seungcheol’s and lays his hand over the other’s hip, pulling the elder closer in.

“You’re just right,” Junhui says slowly, pressing light kisses on top of the other’s head. His breathing slows as do the kisses. “Just the right amount of warmth and not melting.”

Seungcheol smoothers a laugh. He thought Junhui would be squirming around, all giggles and light tickle. It’s not uncommon for their cuddling to become evolve into something less innocent, but he didn’t expect Junhui to _fall asleep_.

“What am I?” Seungcheol asks, kissing up Junhui’s collarbone. He slowly slides a hand up Junhui’s shirt and to the small of his back, rubbing small circles into the other’s back. Seungcheol smiles mischievously and presses down a little on a sensitive spot. “A personal heater?”

“Mmhm,” Junhui groans. His breath hitches just a little. Junhui slides down, so they’re at eye level and gives him a sleepy glare. “Naughty. I just wanna cuddle.”

Seungcheol tries to slide his hand lower, but Junhui grabs his hand.

 _“Cuddle,”_ came Junhui’s petulant demand.

“What if I don’t want to?” Seungcheol teases, but his hand already slipped out from underneath the other’s shirt. He doesn’t fight it when Junhui traps Seungcheol’s hand with his own. “What are you gonna do?”

“Go cuddle Jihoonie instead,” Junhui says with one sleepy eye open.

“Cuddling it is.”

**\---**

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me requests on my Curious Cat. I get to these very slowly, but I do try.
> 
> twitter & curious cat: @were1993fanfics


End file.
